Havenspirit's Heart
by Aetherii
Summary: A kit is swept away from her clan in a storm. Losing her memory in the process, she is adopted by a Clan. But over her head, a war starts to form. The cause? Her. As she grows, Havenkit faces troubles and challenges around every corner in her life, her loyalty even being questioned by her Clanmates. Will Havenkit find where he heart lies in the end? (Updates Fridays)
1. Prologue - Storm

**Havenspirit's Heart - Prologue**

Chapter Date: 26th November 2017

* * *

Lightning flashed at the edges of HollowClan's vision, and thunder rumbled dangerously as a heavy, green-leaf storm gripped HollowClan like claws. A jagged claw of lightning reached down to earth, faster than any cat could comprehend, and in a heartbeat, had gone, only leaving small traces of scorch-marks, slowly ripping the forest apart. Tree swayed, and rivers over-flooded as their banks burst, currents powerful enough to sweep away small, rooted trees and small woodland creatures foolish to hide underground. This wasn't VoidClan's mercy, it was it's wrath, inflicted on the campsites of the Clans, as if they were angry at something.

The HollowClan camp was flooded, it's sandy floor, gone, replaced by several fox-length deep, water. Branches floated on the surface, and pieces of driftwood were dragged away by invisible currents under the thrashing waves of the water. On top of a jutting rock, a small grey and white mottled tabby she-cat hung, her fur drenched and wet, blue eyes wide open in fear. In front of her, under a ledge, were other kits, a small brown tabby she-kit, and a greyish tom-kit with amber eyes. The tabby was crying for help, but her cries were swept away by the winds, seemingly useless. The greyish tom only blinked his amber eyes as the grey and white she-kit clung on desperately, her claws scraping against the rock.  
"Havenkit!" Hang on! A voice called over the wind, and a ginger she-cat appeared on the jutting rock. Leaning down, the she-cat tried to grasp the kit in her jaws, but the kit's claws lost their grip, sending her down the rock, down past the ledge where her two friends were and into the river.

She splashed into the water, going only a mouse-length under, but to her, it seemed like she was under the river. Struggling to the surface, she gasped for air, soaking wet, and tried to the point of exhaustion. The hanging on the ledge had taken up most of her energy, and she felt sleepy. A small voice mewled in the wind. "Havenkit? Havenkit!" The small brown tabby she-kit cried for her friend. Havenkit tried to call out, and managed to get some words out to one of her best friends.  
"Mousekit! I'm okay, just-" A wave of muddy water washed into the kit's mouth and she flailed her paws uselessly in the water, struggling to stay afloat.  
"Havenkit!" The same voice of the ginger cat called out to her. "Get to that piece of floating wood, and we'll try to get you!" Havenkit nodded slightly, and started to paddle, slowly, but painstakingly, she got there, after several heartbeats. "Good!" The ginger she-cat called. "Now, try to stay there!" Havenkit grasped onto the piece of wood, precariously floating on the water, but was enough to sustain her tiny weight.

"Blitzheart!" Mousekit cried, her amber eyes wide, with fear as she gazed at Havenkit. "Havenkit's in danger!" she yowled. Blitzheart growled.  
"Obviously, Mousekit, she is."  
"No! Look at the camp entrance! It's going to sweep her away!" Blitzheart gazed to where Mousekit had pointed one of her white paws. She was right, Blitzheart realised, shocked.

The entrance to the HollowClan camp had been ruined, it's bramble entrance, previously holding against the water, had broken, and was now a churning mess, with water rushing out from the campsite. Cursing, Blitzheart watched the grey and white mottled tabby get caught in a current, and started to move toward to the camp entrance, where the water was surging madly, frothing and white-capped. The ginger she-cat called out to Havenkit. "Stay there, Havenkit! Stay there!" But Blitzheart knew it was hopeless. The water would sweep the small she-kit out of camp, and to VoidClan knew where. Unless, unless someone was brave enough to swim to get the small kit.

Taking a running leap, Blitzheart screamed over the wind and thunder to Mousekit and Dewkit, who were both petrified in fear. On top of the jutting rock, was a golden tom, his fur wet and stained with clumps of dirt and leaves. The only thing that made him distinguishable were his hardly visible white markings on his pelt. "Sunjaw!" She called, to the tom, who pricked his ears. "Bring Mousekit and Dewkit back to the safe place," she instructed, before jumping. "Hopefully, I'll see you there with Havenkit!" and she leapt into the water.

Sunjaw wasn't able to reply as he watched his Clanmate jump into the brown water, frothing and churning, in order to help a kit. Shaking, he realised that nobody else would be reckless enough to do and help the kit. Leaping down to the ledge, he grabbed the petrified Dewkit and hoisted him onto his back, and grabbed the mewling Mousekit in his jaws, and leapt to safety, hoping that Blitzheart would make it to Havenkit.

Brown frothy water surrounded Blitzheart and she thrashed in the water, and broke the surface, gasping. She waved her head madly, and breathed out a sigh of relief, as she spotted Havenkit still clinging onto the piece of wood. The bad thing was, that the piece of wood was still drifting in the direction of the camp entrance, and it was prgressively getting faster. Havenkit whimpered in fear as she was swept toward the entrance, and Blitzheart struggled to paddle to the mottled she-kit.

As soon as she was within grasp, she tried in vain to grab the kit, but the camp entrance was too close, and Havenkit squeaked with alarm as she was taken by the river, and rushed out of camp. Blitzheart growled, and climbed onto a nearby ledge, and was unable to look at the camp entrance, where Havenkit disappeared. She sighed. What would she say to her sister, Fallenflower?

* * *

The grey and white mottled she-kit hung onto the branch that Blitzheart told her to. She squeaked in alarm as she rushed over ditches and underwater trees, and she struggled to hold onto the branch. She rushed over the used-to-be stream of HollowClan, and she rushed down to a nearby lake. But within seconds of passing through the river, she let go of the branch, her claws slipping. Crying in fear, she fell into the water, and was pushed under, and struggled to reached the surface, but everything, every part of the water seemed the same, and she became confused. Up and down, even sideways was disorientating...

She ran out of breath, and started to panic, but finally, broke the surface, her ears straining to hear any sound of rescue over the sound of the river. Nothing came. No rescue, no sound of help coming for her. She cried, frightened, as her head went under again. Disoriented again, she didn't realise that a sharp jutting rock, blunted by the storm was coming up. Too late, she banged her head, hard on the rock, and she was blinded by pain. She became limp, and floated through the current, unconscious, and to only VoidClan knew where.

* * *

 **ASoBS says:**

Hey guys! And welcome to the first installment of Havenspirit's Heart! Thanks for all of you guy's help for the allegiances, and I hope you'll all enjoy the story.  
So, here's the prologue, and the first appearance of some of the characters! Here's a question for all of you to answer before the next chapter!  
 **Where do you think Havenkit is going?** Let's wait and see what is going to happen to this unconscious kit...

Remember: Reviews and Feedback is most welcome, and constructive criticism is wanted and does make a difference.

See you all next time!

\- A Sky of Blazing Stars


	2. Allegiances - Clans

I'd just like to say, thank you for all the help!

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES - THE THREE CLANS**

 ** _HollowClan - The Foresters_**

 **Leader** \- Moonstar - A pure black she-cat with one grey ear tip and amber eyes, young for such a high-ranking position. (Apprentice - Jaggedpaw) (Rubybird2329)

 **Deputy** \- Darkbriar - Dark brown tom with swirled tabby markings and green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Medicine** **Cat(s)** \- Etridas - Pessimistic darker brown she-cat with narrow orange eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Brightstream - Protective pale dusty brown she-cat with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Med. Cat Apprentice** \- Sorrelpaw - Golden dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Warriors**

\- Ionfall - Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white belly, usually calm and content

\- Blitzheart - Ginger she-cat with one white paw and tail-tip, green eyed, protective and sometimes aggressive (Apprentice - Lunarpaw)

\- Aetherstripe - Dark grey tom with a darker grey stripe down his back, yellow eyed and a quiet, sneaky tactician (Apprentice - Beechpaw)

\- Skyfrost - Pale brown tom with blue eyes and white paws, sharp-tongued and a fierce fighter

\- Skylar - Grey she-cat with dark ginger eyes, mysterious and quiet (Apprentice - Petalpaw)

\- Dawnspirit - Fighting grey she-cat (Elmheart07)

\- Sunjaw - Stubborn, golden tom with white markings (Elmheart07)

\- Timberash - Very stubborn, very dark brown tom with a long scar on his underbelly (Elmheart07)

\- Cinderstream - Small, mottled gray tom with bright blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Torrentfoot - Blue-tinged gray tom with round blue eyes and white paws (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Emberheart - Bright ginger tabby she-cat with a white diamond of fur on her chest (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Thunderheart - Big, somewhat insensitive blue tom (Light Filled City) (Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

\- Lightwind - Fast golden she-cat (Light Filled City)

\- Eaglestrike - Short-tempered calico she-cat with green eyes (Light Filled City)

\- Swiftheart - Large brown tabby with amber eyes (Meowmix)

 **Apprentices**

\- Lunarpaw - Mottled silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, bouncy and energetic for her age

\- Beechpaw - Mottled brown and honey colored tom with yellow eyes, a quiet and not very enthusiastic fighter

\- Jaggedpaw - Amber tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes, the polar opposite of Beechpaw, loud and a fierce fighter

\- Petalpaw - Cruel, Short-haired silver tabby fur and yellow eyes (Elmheart07)

\- Tawnypaw - Creamy ginger she-cat with bright green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Queens**

\- Fallenflower - Calico she-cat with green eyes, calm and kind

\- Pearlfang - Motherly, beautiful, long haired tortoiseshell she-cat (Briardust)

\- Ivytail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a long, sleek tail (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Kits**

\- Havenkit – White, grey and dark grey mottled tabby she-cat with dark greenish-blue eyes, quiet and questioning

\- Dustkit - Brown tom with a white paw, green eyed, curious and confused

\- Blizzardkit - Mottled white and pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, an unpredictable force of nature

\- Sandykit - Pale ginger tom with darker feet and green eyes, he is sometimes... indescribable

\- Mousekit - Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Thornkit - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Applekit - Bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Nettlekit - Snarky and playful calico she-cat (PlubberFutt)

\- Dewkit - Grayish tom with black stripes and brown eyes (Snowfall)

 **Elders**

\- Birchwhisker - White tabby tom with darker feet and blue eyes, grumpy, yet compassionate

\- Gingerberry - Long furred ginger tabby she-cat with long whiskers (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Dapplestone - Once pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Liontail - Sleek ginger tom with a thin tail with a fluffy tail tip (Meowmix)

* * *

 ** _DeltaClan - The Swimmers_**

 **Leader** \- Revenant - A easygoing ghostly white tom with grey mottling and almost silver grey eyes (FuturisticVampire)

 **Deputy** \- Ironheart - A green-eyed black tom with a white tuft on his chest and a white tail-tip (FuturisticVampire)

 **Medicine** **Cat** \- Waterpetal - Sharp-tongued, yet kind, sleek, large blue-grey tom with unusual pink eyes and large paws (Tawnypelt37)

\- Sweetpetal – Pretty grey and white tabby she-cat and blue eyes (Silverstream000)

 **Med. Cat** **Apprentice** \- Small, shy, jet-black tom with faded golden spots and unnatural fiery golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

 **Warriors**

\- Ashenflight - Ash colored she-cat with pale grey eyes

\- Riverfall - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

\- Sunstrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (Apprentice: Webpaw)

\- Ebony - Black she-cat with blue eyes (formerly a rogue) (Apprentice: Moonpaw)

\- Ender - Cold, stoic, large, muscular jet-black she-cat with strange glowing ultra-violet eyes (Tawnypelt37)

\- Autumn - Gentle, bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

\- Snowheart - Wise, black she-cat with a white chest and back paws (GoldenOakLeavesofWindClan)

\- Whispertooth - Outgoing, Grey she-cat with lighter grey mottling and lightish blue-green eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Breezefern - Ginger she cat with dark ginger stripes and amber eyes, long scar from tail to paw (Breezestar of CinderClan) (Apprentice: Squirrel)

\- Hollowraven - Depressed dark grey she-cat with black markings and dark, glittering blue eyes (FuturisticVampire)

\- Ravenlight - Black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Thrushcloud - Sandy yellow she cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan) (Apprentice: Seapaw)

\- Flamefur - Tall, aloof, Orange tom with blue eyes (Mewkitcat) (Apprentice: Icepaw)

\- Ottertail - Talkative, white she cat with black and brown splotches with one blue and one green eye (Mewkitcat)

\- Sunstorm - Shy, orange tom with green eyes and a small tail (Mewkitcat)

\- Somberheart - Black she-cat with a flash of orange fur on the chest and golden eyes (Tawnypelt37)

\- Tigerstripe – Sarcastic yet kind ginger tom with jet black stripes and amber eyes (Silverstream000) (Apprentice: Hurricanepaw)

\- Blizzardwing – White dappled dark grey tom with dark blue eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Willowsong - Lithe amber and silver caliby with amber eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Kisa- Large, muscled tom with odd, circular yellow-gold eyes, long claws and spiky fur on head shaped in a triangular-like fashion (Apprentice: Keiko) (Tawnypelt37)

\- Yellowjaw- Grey tom with a yellowish jawline, green eyes (Apprentice: Nikinè) (Tawnypelt37)

\- Firepool- Fiery ginger tom with bluebell eyes (Apprentice: Skylynn) (Tawnypelt37)

\- Icefeather- Light brown tom with white-and-ginger mottling, icy silver eyes (Apprentice: Ryli) (Tawnypelt37)

\- Lionstorm - Lionstorm- a playful golden tom with a booming voice (Apprentice: Brookpaw) (Light Filled City)

 **Apprentices**

\- Webpaw - Grayish-brown tom

\- Icepaw - White tom with green eyes

\- Squirrel - Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

\- Moonpaw - Lightest grey, almost white pelt, white paws, chest, belly, tail tip, and muzzle. Dark blue eyes. Black "star" mark on the pad of right front foot. Scar across her chest. (SaphireDragon13)

\- Seapaw - Dark gray tabby tom with white paws and muzzle with pale ginger underbelly and light blue eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Hurricanepaw - Mottled white and black tom with messy fur and green eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Keiko - Beautiful amber-golden she-cat with striking emerald-green eyes and white paws (Tawnypelt37)

\- Skylynn - Snow-white tom with a bluish tint to his fur, gorgeous cobalt-cerulean eyes and muscled legs, webbed paws (Tawnypelt37)

\- Nikinè - Snow-white tom with fur strewn messily and icy cobalt eyes, has a red bandana (Tawnypelt37)

\- Ryli - Oddly brindled platinum-blonde she-cat with brown-and-black mottling, pretty chocolate-brown eyes and long fur (Tawnypelt37)

\- Brookpaw - blue-grey she-cat (Light Filled City)

\- Duskpaw - Dark gray tabby with greenish yellow eyes and a sleek pelt (Meowmix)

 **Queens**

\- Cherryleaf - Ginger tabby she-cat

\- Willow - Pale grey she-cat with nearly white eyes

\- Snowy - Fluffy white she-cat (Light Filled City)

\- Crystalheart - Kind grey and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

\- Snowpelt – White she-cat with grey patterns (Silverstream000)

 **Kits**

\- Berry - Dark cream tom

\- Gorse - Dark tabby tom

\- Shellkit - Eager mottled brown she-cat with bronze-amber eyes and black on the tips of her ears and paws (FuturisticVampire)

\- Springkit - Bouncy brown and white she-cat with black spots

\- Splashkit - Quiet tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

\- Dunekit - Dusty brown tom with blue eyes

\- Splashkit – White she-kit with grey patches and blue eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Dawnkit – Ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Silverstream000)

\- Mellowkit - Emotional black tom with a white muzzle and chest, and a white front paw. His orange eyes are always lit up with emotion, whether it's a good one or a bad one (FuturisticVampire)

 **Elders**

\- Rosebush - Brown and cream she-cat

\- Gingerfur - Kind and caring, white she-cat with black and brown splotches and green eyes (Mewkitcat)

\- Rainlight - Grey speckled she-cat

\- Honeydream - Golden tom with green eyes

\- Cloudsong – Grey and white she-cat (Silverstream000)

* * *

 ** _HighClanners - The Mountainneers_**

 **Leader** \- Hazelstar - Smoky gray she-cat with sharp features and brilliant amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Deputy** \- Stormwhisper - Dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw. Copper eyes. She is tall, and muscular. (I-Really-Hope-Not)

 **Medicine Cat** \- Gorsestep - Gentle, Mottled, short-haired, dark gray tom with amber eyes (Elmheart07)

 **Med. Cat Apprentice** \- Rue - Eager, pure black she-cat with huge yellow eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Warriors**

\- Silverstrike - Dark silver she-cat with speckled white spots and greenish-blue eyes (Apprentice - Ironpaw)

\- Ashfoot - Grey, almost black tom (Apprentice - Jay)

\- Riftclaw - Dark grey tabby with amber eyes

\- Cresentmoon - Black speckled dark brown she-cat (Apprentice - Galepaw)

\- Nightfall - Dark grey she-cat

\- Adderclaw - Prideful and ambitious, lean dark grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell) (Apprentice: Leafpaw)

\- Comettail - Rational thinking, pale gray tom with swirled tabby markings, white front paws, and a pure black tail (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Rowanfeather - Wise and patient, black and brown speckled tom with sharp blue eyes (PlubberFutt) (Apprentice: Echopaw)

\- Swiftheart - Loyal, jet black, muscle-bound tom with lithe figure and green eyes (Briardust) (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

\- Waspclaw - Strict, short-furred, pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and pale leaf-green eyes (The Imprisoned of Hell)

\- Acorntail - Reddish-brown tom with piercing green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Spiderclaw - Rude, dark brown tiger tabby tom with pale hazel eyes (I-really-hope-not) (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

 **Apprentices**

\- Galepaw - Darker grey tom with white spots

\- Ironpaw - Dark grey tabby with silver speckles

\- Jay - Excitable, pale gray tom with darker flecks tom with light blue eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Leafpaw - chocolate and dark cream tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Echopaw - dark gray almost black tom with light gray flecks and ice-blue eyes (Shadowdapple of ThunderClan)

\- Spottedpaw - A large furry apprentice that has a fluffy black tail and a black spotted tortoiseshell pelt with amber eyes (Guest)

\- Tigerpaw - smoothtalking mottled brown she-cat (Light Filled City)

 **Queens**

\- Birdstorm - Light brown tabby she-cat

\- Goldenstripe - Golden she-cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Plumdapple - Nuturing, creamy grey she-cat with faint darker cream spotted tabby markings and elegant blue eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Featherfall - Pale gray with darker flecks she-cat with long, feathery fur (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Merry - beautiful white and silver tabby she-cat with shiny, long fur (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Kits**

\- Strikekit - Stone grey tom

\- Graphitekit - Grey tom with amber eyes

\- Brightkit - light brown she-cat with green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Icekit - white she-cat with green eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Firekit - ginger tom with amber eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Crowkit - black splotched tom with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Oakkit - Imaginative, dark brown tiger tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Duskkit - Sly, brown she-cat with black spotted tabby markings. Her eyes are bright blue (I-really-hope-not)

\- Songkit - Surprisingly wise, violent, and the splitting image of her mother, only her eyes are the pale hazel of her father (I-really-hope-not)

\- Bramblekit - Easy-going, splitting image of his father, only with his mother's eyes (I-really-hope-not)

\- Hollykit - slender gray she-cat with sharp features, long, feathery fur, and light green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Snowkit - pale gray almost white tom with dark tabby stripes and yellowy-green eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Flightkit - smoky gray tom with long legs and amber eyes (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Sprucekit - black tom with long, fluffy fur (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Poppy - white she-cat with gray tabby patches (Butterfly Kitty)

\- Bounce - very small white tom with large black patches (Butterfly Kitty)

 **Elders**

\- Shadebelly - Dark grey tom

\- Rat - Brown, heavily scarred tom

\- Stormclaw - grey tom with Amber eyes and long claws (Breezestar of CinderClan)

\- Cloverleaf - light grey she-cat with blue eyes (Breezestar of CinderClan)

* * *

I just want to thank you all again!  
Thanks for the month of reviews that has happened throughout November!

Now. Onto the story!

Bye!

 **ASOBS.**


	3. Chapter One - Whereabouts

**Havenspirit's Heart - Chapter One**

Chapter Date:

* * *

A stream sparkled in the sunlight, stones, smooth and round, clearly visible through the clear water. Grasses dipping their heads into the water, like storks drinking water, from a soft wind that made dead leaves spiral on the ground, and lifting branches on tress softly.

Sunlight continued to sparkle on the stream, watching the water slide past freely, bringing with it a small scrap of fur, mottled grey and white tabby. The kit's fur was washed clean, free of debris, and bore no trace of the previous night's ordeal, except from several shallow scratches under her fur. The river continued to move the kit slowly, and the dragging her with the current, sweeping her over the smooth rocks, and past the dipping grasses. Under the kit, her fur became tangled by some large rocks, trapping her fur in them. Now suspended, the kit hung, floating on the water belly up, as the wind blew fiercely to move her.

A reed stalk dipped down to meet her, controlled by the wind. It touched her nose, and swayed there slightly, brushing her, and tickling her unknowingly. Havenkit didn't react, as she was too deeply unconscious. The reed bobbed back up again, straightening itself back up, but the wind dipped it towards the seemingly dead she-kit, tickling her again. The wind blew fiercely, relentlessly brushing against her, creating a sensation that even a knocked out kit couldn't ignore. Havenkit flinched, her face being tickled from the reed, and she sneezed, eyes flying open.

Her movement woke her up, but it also dislodged her fur, letting the current manipulate her and continue to sweep her downstream. Havenkit bobbed easily, and she unconsciously used her tail as a rudder, feeling the stones under it. Her eyes narrowed in the sunlight, as they took in her new surroundings. A tree shaded her, but it was moving slowly, getting progressively faster, getting farther, until its shadow was unable to cover her. Only then she realized, that she was in a river. She was cold and wet, and she was far, far away from where she was from.

She gasped, and turned, but flipped herself over, making her tail stick into the air. She held her breath, holding to her only intake of air before she plunged. She gazed as the stones under her, at least a tail-length down. Her paws couldn't reach that! Panicking, she broke the surface of the air, and she reared, her head thrown back, water droplets sparkling in the sunlight, scattering in the air. She couldn't feel her paws, as they were slowly numbing from the cold water. Looking down, she was slowly sinking, the stone slowly becoming clearer and more defined. She flailed her paws, struggling to keep afloat, her fur dragging her down. As her mouth began to touch the water, still thrown back, she felt a flash of hopelessness, and was ready to drown, until a bolt of realization hit her. She didn't want to die. She wanted to survive, LIVE!

Determination sparked in her eyes, and she put one paw in front of each other, slowly paddling through the water. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, she made her way to the shore, water being replaced by stones as she travelled from the middle of the river, where she had lost hope, with nothing to hold her except water, to the slowly becoming closer shore, where the depth of the water became shallower, giving her more hope and determination to finish what she started. Finally, after what seemed like nine lifetimes, her flailing foot's tip touching and moving a pebble, making it skitter down to the deeper part of the river. Havenkit's hopes soared, and she continued paddling. She reached the shore, feeling her feet settle on the stony pebbles.

Waddling ashore, her feet stiff with tiredness, Havenkit turned back towards the river, her eyes sparkling with achievement. She collapsed, her legs buckling and folding under her, as she sat down on the stony shore, small rocks starting to dig into her soft pads. She panted with exhaustion, and silently thanked all of VoidClan and her ancestors, giving her strength to conquer the river. Her ears flattened against her head, feeling the wet fur. She watched the river as it flowed past, sweeping some debris from VoidClan knew where, watching the driftwood and bark slide past. But she couldn't sustain her act for long. Within a few seconds of watching the water, she blanked out, her energy spent.

Her dreams were dark and confusing. She opened her eyes, but the world was quieter, but still the same. Havenkit watched on top of a hollow, it's floor muddy and puddle-filled, and watched as cats slowly progress their way through the hollow, their fur sticky with mud and their eyes dull with exhaustion and grief. She watched as a green eyed calico she-cat stumbled in the mud, sobbing quietly. Beside her, small brown tabby she-cat sat beside her, ears flat with unhappiness. Cats progressed slowly, and her sight of the campsite faded.

Havenkit opened her eyes, blinking them sleepily, and her mind drifted back to her dream. She lifted her head for a moment before placing it back on her chin, eyes half closed. Blinking she wandered back into the memory. _A calico she-cat? A brown tabby?_ The two cats were familiar to the small she-cat, but the recognition of them faded away as Havenkit tried to identify the two. She cried softly, trying to regain her memory.

Slowly picking herself up, the grey and white mottled tabby she-kit looked around warily. The sun had started rising over a faraway forest, and further away, was a mountain range, with snow capping its peaks. Havenkit tipped her head questioningly. _Why does the forest look so familiar? Why am I here? What caused this to happen?_ The quiet she-kit was filled with questions, and her eyes were filled with misery. _Let me die here._ She growled. Her stomach rumbled, empty, and her head spun. She wasn't going to survive for any longer like this. _Let death take me._ She closed her eyes, determined not to move until she joined the starlight that had faded away in the morning sun, until, she heard a shout.

"Hey!" A cat's shadow blocked the sunlight. Havenkit looked up at the black she-cat that towered over her, her white chest catching the sunlight's rays. "Ottertail, Ender! Look who I've found!"

* * *

 **ASoBS says:**

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews during the prologue of this book! Here, in this section, I will post a commentary and an update of when the next chapter is coming out, so then you can look out for it. Shout outs will happen here, too, for the first reviewers, so, try to be a first! Also, on special updates, like the 5th Chapter, I will be keeping track of people reviewing, so I can give them treats! Anyway, the next chapter should be out on the **6-7th of December**.

 **Shoutouts ~**

To everyone who reviewed! Next week and all the other chapters though, the first three or two will be shouted out!

 **Review Corner ~**

 **Light Filled City:** That's great. Unfortunately, the system doesn't detect stories that have updated twice a day, and the review page stays blank until the author updates it again after 24 hours.

 **I-Really-Hope-Not:** I'm glad that you like the story! I'll pick up on what you suggested, but this chapter doesn't have much speaking in it, so, thanks!

 **HeatherDiamond128:** That's great! It's good to know that you're excited.

 **Silverstream000:** Thank you!

 **Shadowdapple of ThunderClan:** Sure! Thanks for your feedback. When you mean less choppy, would you like me to make it more cohesive, or were you meaning something else? (PM me.)

 **Breezestar of CinderClan:** Thank you! It's nice to know that you love it!

 **Tawnypelt37:** Thanks!

 **Question Corner ~**

Thanks for all of your responses with last week's question! The answer will be revealed, just look at the allegiances! Now, **What should Havenkit do with this unknown cat? What will she do next?**

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read!

I hope to see you all soon! Reviews and feedback are welcome!

Bye~

A Sky of Blazing Stars


	4. Chapter Two - Meeting

**Havenspirit's Heart - Chapter Two  
** Chapter Date: 4th of December

* * *

"Hello there!" Another face popped up, and shoved the black she-cat out of the way. The newcomer was a white, black and brown spotted she-cat with mismatched eyes, one blue and one green. Havenkit followed the face as it ducked down and nudged her pelt, sniffing her. Havenkit flinched away at the she-cat, and she stopped.

"Ottertail!" The black she-cat barged back in, roughly shoving the newly dubbed Ottertail to the side. The brown, black and white she-cat squawked in surprise has her companion shoved her away, and she tumbled over, falling to the ground. There was a small thump, meaning Ottertail didn't hit the ground too hard, but Havenkit, hungry and wary, grimaced and winced at the sound. Havenkit stared up to the black she-cat with the white chest, and looked on as Ottertail scrambled back up to her feet, shaking a paw.

"Look what you did!" she wined, shaking it. "It hurts!" The black she-cat in front of her shook her head.

"You're just bluffing." She turned back to Havenkit. "Hello, little one." She bent down to sniff Havenkit, but the grey and white mottled tabby flinched back, feeling the soft tip of her nose touching her head. The black she-cat's head pulled back sharply in surprised, and Havenkit shook slightly, her body trembling. Worry sparked the gaze of the she-cat as she looked at Havenkit, assessing her. Sighing, she sat down, with a small thump as her flanks hit the ground. "What's your name, kit?" she asked gently.

Havenkit didn't respond, but only watched as Ottertail padded up to a newcomer, another black cat, a pure black one this time, and start a conversation, talking loudly while the black she-cat threw glances at Havenkit, watching the first black she-cat ask Havenkit. Havenkit shivered at the sight of the second black cat's purple eyes, almost glowing, and ones that didn't contain any trace of emotion in them. A tail nudged Havenkit back, and she spun her head round to face the first black she-cat, the one with the white chest.

"What's your name?" she asked again, slightly louder this time. Havenkit edged away. _Maybe... Maybe if I back out, they'll ignore me?_ Havenkit shied away, and scrambled backwards, getting to her paws and scampering away. A loud sigh was heard, and she heard the pattering of feet coming behind her. She soon felt jaws grasp her scruff, catching her. She plopped back down onto the ground as she faced the black she-cat again. "Look. I don't want to hurt you," she continued. "I know you're confused and scared, but I need you to tell me your name." Havenkit squeaked.

"I-it's Havenkit." She told the black she-cat. She nodded.

"Any Clan?" Havenkit shook her head.

"I-I'm not sure. I can't remember anything except my name and the events that happened today." The grey and white mottled tabby she-kit mewed, shuffling her paw in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry." The black she-cat dipped her head to meet Havenkit's.

"It's fine, Havenkit." The black she-cat told her reassuringly and softly. "It's not your fault." She felt a tail bring her in closer, and she shuffled closer to the comforting she-cat, burying her nose into the she-cat's fur.

"W-what's your name?" Havenkit asked through the she-cat's black fur. A purr shook the she-cat and Havenkit couldn't help but purr with her.

"It's Snowheart." Havenkit nodded and pressed her nose into Snowheart's fur.

"Snowheart!" Havenkit flinched back in surprise as Ottertail called out her name. Havenkit had almost forgot that two other cats came with Snowheart. The she-cat padded toward the duo.

"Did you find out her name?" Havenkit ducked her head. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Snowheart nod. Ottertail flicked her tail, and stepped back, to reveal the other black she-cat, the one with purple eyes. Another shiver passed through her as she watched the black she-cat survey her. Her ear flicked, and Havenkit flinched. Eyes gleaming, she turned away, and beckoned to Ottertail and Snowheart to follow her.

"It's time to go back. Revenant will want to know about this." The pure black she-cat told them, facing away. Her head dipped, and Snowheart and Ottertail mewed their agreement. Snowheart turned back to Havenkit, who was staring in confusion.

"Who's Revenant?" she asked, her greenish-blue eyes growing wide. Snowheart couldn't suppress her purr of amusement, looking at the small she-cat that was half the size of her, looking like an owl.

"Revenant, dear Havenkit," Snowheart mewed. "Is the DeltaClan leader. He is the leader of our Clan, DeltaClan. The swimmers of the forest." Havenkit blinked. "Didn't your mother tell you about this, or your elders?" Immediately, the glow of content disappeared from Havenkit's eyes. Snowheart winced. "Sorry. I forgot that you can't remember." Havenkit took a deep breath and let it go.

"It…it's… fine." Havenkit looked down at her paws, white against the stark color of brown dirt of the ground. Snowheart sighed.

"Well, Havenkit," she reached down to touch her muzzle to Havenkit's grey tabby ear-tip. "Let's get you to DeltaClan, and there, we can help you with almost anything." The grey and white mottled tabby nodded, her eyes still downcast. Grasping her scruff, Snowheart heard a small gasp of surprise, from the small she-kit.

"Where are you taking me?" Havenkit whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Snowheart muttered around Havenkit's scruff fur. "Havenkit, we're bringing you to DeltaClan!"

* * *

 **ASoBS Says ~**

Hey guys! Welcome back to another update! This update is a little early, but who cares? What happened to all of the reviews? Did the reviews disappear? I'm lonely now. I hope you all return! The next update should be around...

 **Shoutout Corner ~**

Silverstream000 ~ First Reviewer!

FuturisticVampire ~ Second Reviewer!

There are no other reviewers for the previous chapter...

 **Review Corner ~**

Silverstrem000 - Well then, here's an update for you! Enjoy!

FuturisticVampire - Thanks!

 **Question Corner ~**

 **Any thoughts or comments about the new characters? What do you think about Snowheart? Do you think Havenkit should trust that easily?**

* * *

Thanks for reading Havenspirit's Heart!

Remember, keep reviewing and giving me feedback! Thanks again, and I hope I can see you all soon in an upcoming update!


	5. Chapter Three - Camp

**Havenspirit's Heart - Chapter Three**

Chapter Date:

 **WARNING: 2.1K WORDS AHEAD. BRACE YOURSELVES.**

* * *

The patrol of four she-cats roamed the wide and vast moors of DeltaClan territory. All the time, Ottertail was bouncing around the two black she-cats, and Havenkit was starting to get annoyed from all of the noises that echoed into the wind. She looked up at Snowheart, who was still carrying her. Havenkit's eyes sparkled with mischief when a question formulated in her head. She turned back to the moors that lay in front of them, looking away from the she-cat. "Snowheart," The black she-cat blinked and her ear twitched in reply. Satisfied that Snowheart had her attention, Havenkit continued. "How do you bear with Ottertail?"

Snowheart blinked, amber eyes (I think... It wasn't in the description) sparkling with surprise. She stopped briefly, a stutter in her step, but the black she-cat still padded on. "What do you mean, Havenkit?" she mumbled around the kit's scruff fur. Havenkit continued watching the landscape change around her, not bothering to turn her head to answer.

"I think I know what you think I mean." The grey and white mottled tabby she-kit answered Snowheart, her right ear flicking. Snowheart couldn't reply, too stunned that a kit like Havenkit would question her like that.

"We don't deal with her. She is our Clanmate, and she has earned her place in DeltaClan, making her a respected, yet energetic warrior." Snowheart muttered. "This her personality, and I've known her for almost all of my life. She hasn't changed, and she never will." Havenkit nodded. "Sometimes, young Havenkit," Snowheart continued, her voice still muffled by the fur. "We are given gifts, and it our choice on what we do with them." Snowheart turned her head in the direction of the bouncing she-cat. "Ottertail is a gift, and it's our own choice on what we make of her."

Havenkit didn't respond, and Snowheart sniffed, slightly miffed. "She's asleep, isn't she?" Ender came into close contact of Snowheart.

"I'm... I'm not sure." Ender nodded, and dipped her head to Havenkit's level.

"She's knocked out."

"The poor scrap. I wonder what she has gone through in her short life."

"Hopefully not anything traumatic." Ender sniffed, eyes flashing purple in the midday sun. "Ironheart and Revenant would decide on what to do with her."

"What about the queens?" Snowheart whispered, careful not to disturb Havenkit. Ender looked away.

"They'll have a say in this too. One of them has got to adopt her." She looked at Ottertail, who had bounded ahead of both of them. "I bet I know what Ottertail is going to do."

"Spreading the word. Looks like she can't hold it in." Snowheart agreed, her amber eyes sparkling. "The temptation is too great."

"Great VoidClan." Ender muttered, as she padded away to catch up to the bouncing black and brown speckled white she-cat. "I can't deal with this anymore." Snowheart watched her clanmate, watching her run towards Ottertail and give her a few stern words, only for them to bounce off and fall onto deaf ears. Snowheart purred quietly, her chest vibrating slightly, but the movement alerted Havenkit, who stirred, giving out a small mew.

 _We'd better get this kit to safety._ Snowheart thought, picking up her pace, and trying unsuccessfully to catch up with the pair, who were leaving her behind. _Oh well, there's no point in keeping her asleep._ _We're approaching soon, and I really need to catch up to them. Sorry Havenkit._ She continued to steadily picked up the pace, and started running, making Havenkit bump into her chest over time and time again, waking her up.

"Wha...?" She groggily murmured, still bumping against Snowheart's white chest. Squeaking in surprise, she was surprised to see the land under her slightly blur, meaning that Snowheart was running. Fast. Really, really, fast. Within what seemed was a few seconds that had past by, Snowheart stopped, the land slowing down, and gaining more clarity and definition of shape.

Together, the patrol approached a large patch of boulders, with sheer cliffs shielding something on the inside. Havenkit could only watch as Ottertail yowled out, signalling something, and from on top of the right-hand side of the cliff, a shadow moved, getting up to it's feet, and dashing off, streaking away, as if it had never existed. Havenkit looked up at Snowheart, who was now only slowly padding, pacing back and forth.

"Ender, are we able to pass now?" Snowheart muttered. Ender flicked her ear just as a yowl came from within the cliff, and Havenkit flinched in shock, her tail twitching nervously. The other black cat, now known as Ender, padded forward, and squeezed inside a reasonably large, yet cosy gasp between the rocks, and Ottertail followed her, followed by Snowheart with Havenkit. Havenkit, now confused, watched as the landscape changed around her, shifting from an open moor, to a cozy, yet comfortable cove that was overlooking the sea, sandstone and stone walls with paths surrounding them.

Large caves dotted the walls, and when she squinted in the light, Havenkit could see that there were bodies of cats inside of them, resting in the shade. Near the edge of the clearing, on the furthest edge, closer to the sea, was a hanging old willow tree, and when Snowheart padded closer, Havenkit could see that there were holes wide enough for cats to comfortably pad into. In the shadows of the tree though, inside the cover of the leaf-filled branches, Havenkit caught the gleam of silver eyes, staring at her, and a ghostly white pelt.

Gulping, she looked back up at Snowheart, who's gaze was still fixed on the far edge of the clearing, fixed on the white cat. _Who in VoidClan is that?_ Meeting Snowheart's gaze unflinchingly, he nodded slightly, and a tremor passed through Havenkit.

 _Oh geez. He's scary._ She thought, and Snowheart turned away, heading to one of the dens near far edge of the clearing, at the bottom of the cliff. Ivy draped the entrance of the den, and the sun shone through, creating shadows that overwhelmed the inside. "Where'd Ender and Ottertail go?" she murmured to Snowheart. Snowheart tipped her head in reply, dropping Havenkit outside the ivy-covered entrance of the den.

"They're... somewhere." Havenkit noticed Snowheart's amber eyes gleaming with a slight discomfort, and the black she-cat looked away, catching a glimpse of Ender entering one of the tunnels under the willow tree. Havenkit didn't seem to notice the movement, as she was too busy yawning, jaws gaped wide in exhaustion, showing a baby-pink maw, lined with sharp little teeth. Mid-yawn, Havenkit stopped, noticing Snowheart staring at her. Closing her jaws quickly, she flattened her ears as a rumble was heard. Snowheart had her ears flattened in surprise, as she heard the rumble.

"Sorry." Havenkit looked away, avoiding eye contact with Snowheart. With a small sound, Snowheart purred and padded away, bounding to the other end of the clearing with swift bounds, leaving Havenkit alone.

Slightly afraid and alone in this unknown camp, Havenkit felt stares piercing her fur, from all around her. Wincing, she caught the eye of a ginger tom with black stripes, his amber eyes catching her blue-green ones, and he turned away, whispering something into another cat's ears, a lithe amber and silver calico, amber eyes gleaming with interest and curiosity. Havenkit tore her gaze away, and focused on other things, watching cats nestled in a den diagonally above her, their gazes burning.

One of them, a dark grey tabby tom with white paws and a muzzle, stared at her, and she unflinchingly met his gaze. A pretty amber-gold she-cat with green eyes was whispering something to him, but he turned to her and snarled something back, and she hissed, turning her head away and flattening her ears, before proceeding to talk to a silent white tom with cobalt eyes, with something red around his neck area. He stared at he unblinkingly, and Havenkit stared to get up, wanting to get away, but a tail wrapped around her.

She flinched, and stood stock still. But as soon as she blinked, she relaxed, and a familiar scent wafted over her nose. "Snowheart," she shuffled her paws uneasily. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Snowheart only replied by dropping something in front of Havenkit, who eyed it suspiciously. The thing looked slimy in the sunlight, and it's skin was a reflective silver, flashing a rainbow in front of Havenkit. She pawed it uneasily. "What is... this?"

Snowheart stopped grooming herself. "It's a fish." Telling Havenkit as she kept pawing it uneasily. "Stop doing that. You're going to spoil it." The kit looked disgusted at the sight of it. "Are you going to eat it?"

"It looks disgusting!"

"It's food. You're hungry right?"

"Yes, but..." Havenkit trailed off. Snowheart sighed, exasperated.

"But what?"

"Nevermind." Havenkit reluctantly bent her head down and sniffed it, smelling it's wet skin, before taking a bite out of it, savouring the flesh. Havenkit didn't look back up. Snowheart recognised the gleam in Havenkit's eyes, purring.

"So, how is it?" The black and white she-cat asked the small kit. Havenkit didn't reply, and only the purring and the soft munching of fish responded to the question.

It was a smaller sized fish than the average size of the fish that were caught in the nearby streams, so it was the perfect size of a meal for a three moon old kit. Within no time at all, Havenkit left the fish, leaving it's bones on the ground. Having the decency not to litter, she dug a shallow hole, and buried the bones.

By now, the sun was setting, and Havenkit was starting to yawn again. Sleepy and content, Snowheart lead the kit into the ivy-draped den. Inside, there were five she-cats, and all were welcoming to her, but Havenkit wasn't bothered about introductions, as she was too dazed to do anything other than to collapse by Snowheart's paws to fall asleep.

Havenkit didn't hear the murmurs of kindness as Snowheart picked her up, or even the movement of Snowheart picking her up and placing her under the care of Crystalheart, a she-cat with the same patched pattern, save for the mottling of Havenkit's fur. Her blue eyes gleamed with warmth as Havenkit was snuggled in, next to her now foster brothers and sister. Confident that she was in good paws, the black and white she-cat mewed her goodbyes for the day to the queens of DeltaClan.

* * *

"It's time." A black tom approached Snowheart, his white chest flashing in the dying sun. His white tipped tail flicked for Snowheart to follow him, bounding up on of the slopes leading up to the large willow. As the pair approached the tunnels, Snowheart turned her head to the tom.

"Does he know?" The black tom nodded, his green eyes reflecting the fading sunlight.

"Ender reported back to him as soon as her patrol came back." The black tom muttered. "And Ottertail has been blabbering to all of the news to everyone, so, I'm pretty sure that the whole of DeltaClan is informed." He growled, ducking into one of the tunnels and running. Snowehart followed the tom, feeling the walls made of sandstone and stone brush against her fur. Without warning, the pair emerged into a den, an opening in the tunnel, and it opened up to a spacious area, with a wall missing to show the view of the nearby large expanse of water that the Clan cats called 'The Vast Lake'.

At first glance, there was nobody in the den, except a few bundles of moss, but in the shadows, something moved. The black tom stepped hesitantly forward, closer to the shadows in the corner of the den. "We're here." Nothing moved, until a white and grey mottled tail peeked out of the shadows, and Snowheart caught the first glimpse of silver eyes, narrowed in curiosity. Slowly, one paw placed in front of the other, a white and grey mottled tom appeared, his fur sleek and shiny. His silver eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"R-revenant." Snowheart greeted him. The ghostly tom nodded, and sat down in front of the two cats. He turned to the black tom.

"Ironheart. Is it true?" he asked, and Ironheart nodded, green eyes wide. He then turned to Snowheart.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

 **ASoBS Says ~**

Hey there! Sorry for the late update on this! I'm pretty busy with my family, and we had a really fun time on Christmas eve and on the day. Thanks for all of the reviews! It's reassuring that I have readers. You guys deserve a long one today, due to the hiatus.

 **Shoutout Corner ~**

 **I-Really-Hope-Not** \- First Reviewer!

 **Rubybird2329 -** Second Reviewer!

 **Tawnypelt37 -** Third Reviewer!

I want to give more shoutouts, but I've limited myself to three... I wish I could all thank you.

 **Review Corner ~**

 **I-Really-Hope-Not ~** Good question deduction. Here's DeltaClan!

 **Rubybird2329 ~** Thanks! Updates are coming.

 **Tawnypelt37 ~** Thanks, and welcome! I am glad to hear that I executed Ender's personalty well.

 **Silverstream000 ~** Thanks. Everyone will remember Tigerstar though.

 **Mewkitcat ~** She certainly is. Thanks!

 **Shadowdapple of ThunderClan ~** Thanks for the review! It's true, that Havenkit should be more wary, but thinking about what's she gone to, you've got to give her some elbow space.

 **Breezestar of CinderClan ~** Well, you've got to find out!

 **GoldenOakLeavesOfWindClan ~** Yep! Thank you!

 **FuturisticVampire ~** We all want to see him bud, we all.

 **Question Corner ~**

Thanks for all of the answers! **What do you think of DeltaClan? And who do you think will cause trouble?**

* * *

I'll see you next time!

~ ASoBS


	6. Chapter Four - Similarities

**Havenspirit's Heart - Chapter Four**

Chapter Date: 02/02/17

* * *

 **A.N:** Hey guys! From now on, I'm going to put the review section here, but all of the others will still be downstairs, after the story. Here, it's easier for me to talk, and also for you guys to see what you've reviewed in the previous chapters.  
Enough of this. I've decided that this project will have to reach at least 20K words or above in order for me to feel that it is going to be successful. I might have to re-write the first few chapters, but it will be for the better. I've also decided that each chapter must have at least 1.5K words. I just hope it's not too much for you guys.  
Well? What are we waiting for?  
Onto the story!

* * *

 **Review Corner~**

Shadowdapple of ThunderClan - Sure! Character development coming your way! There are so many cats to pester others. Heh.

Silverstream000 - Thanks! You'll enjoy this chapter then.

FuturisticVampire - Thank you! When is your book going to update?!

* * *

 _Frothing black water churned around a small body, a scrap of fur no larger than a half-grown rabbit, tossing it under and over its waves. The lump of fur was struggling slightly, it's actions becoming subdued due to the lack of air and will._

 _Struggling was futile._ The scrap of fur realised.

 _Upon this realisation, the white and grey scrap took one last breath and looked into the darkness, before feeling the sensation of paws pulling her fur deeper into the water. They hooked themselves onto her and latched their claws into the knots of her fur and dragged her. Deeper. Darker. Into the abyss of water._

 _Eyes dulling and breath releasing, there was nothing she could do before she sank into her watery gave except watch in vain as shadowy cats crowded her vision._

* * *

"AURGH!" Havenkit's head shot up in fear, and her blue eyes were wide with shock. She sat there in the position for a few seconds, ignoring everything except the fast breaths coming from her, and how her flanks heaved with the effort of breathing.

Relaxing when the danger of shock passed, the kit sat there, propped up by her front paws, her blue eyes still wide. Gradually, her breaths slowed, and her flank didn't tremble as hard as it had, moments before. Flattening her ears, she closed her eyes again, desperate to drown out the dream-sounds of the rushing water. Black, frothing water still inhibited her mind, and she wanted to wail out of desperation. _Please, no! Not this again._

Her dream, totally ignorant to her pleas, continued to surround her thoughts, instead, escalating, and trapping her, the shadowy cats from her dream crowding to come and get her. In the middle of it all, the white and grey scrap of fur wailed internally, horrified at the thought of being trapped in her subconscious. _No! No! Don't trap me again!_ Desperate to get out, yowled as loud as she could, and her eyes flew open, taking in the shadow-filled area of what Snowheart called - the 'Nursery'.

Shaking, and stumbling to her feet, the grey and white kit shakily ran through the 'Nursery', ignoring the strange calls from behind her. Vision tunnelling, she ran towards the bright light of the world outside, and burst into the clearing, standing there stunned briefly, before coming to her senses of where she was, recognising some landmarks in the distance.

Squinting, she spotted what seemed to be a black cat's pelt. A familiar one. Now armed with the intention to race to Snowheart, Havenkit was oblivious to the fact that other cats were in the camp.

"Hey!" A small voice squeaked as she barrelled over them, not watching where she was going.

Stumbling from the impact, Havenkit rolled her back, doing a 360 turn before landing on her back, scrabbling at the air in vain to try and get up. Her throat tightened as she lay there, stunned, and wondered who she had bumped into in her hurry to find Snowheart. She didn't get up as smaller figures approached her, their shadowed faces blocking out the sunlight that was streaming into the camp. The first figure's shadowed face tipped to one side, as if it was thinking about something. Beside it, two other figures, their faces being blocked by shadows, turned to each other, as if conversing telepathically.

"Don-n't kil-ll me, p-please." Havenkit whimpered, her eyes round with worry and fear, as her mind was whirled back to her dream, remembering the shadowy figures of the cats that hovered over her as she lay in the water. She watched, in horror, as the first figure's jaws opened, and exposing a dark hole, strangely reminding Havenkit of a tunnel, while the other two shadows reached out to her, paws about to hook her pelt, and drag her down with them. Bracing herself for death, Havenkit screwed her eyes shut, and waited for the world to die around her.

* * *

"Hey!" A kit-like voice squeaked, and a paw nudged her in the side. Havenkit didn't respond, still closing her eyes tightly and trembling slightly. Another voice piped up from what seemed like next to the voice.

"Mellowkit," This time, it was a she-cat's voice, also sounding kit-like to her ears. The voice was soft, and Havenkit recognised the shyness behind it. "Mellowkit, I-I don't think we should disturb her." It trembled slightly, but the first voice sounded like it didn't care.

"Don't be a mouse-brain, Dawnkit!" The newly dubbed voice of Mellowkit rang through her ears. "It's only another kit!" Another paw prodded Havenkit in the side, and Havenkit jerked slightly, flinching from the touch.

"She moved!" Another she-kit's voice squealed in Havenkit's ear. Wincing, the grey and white she-kit rolled to her side, using her paw to cover her ear.

"Stop it." Havenkit muttered, ears sore from the encounter. At the sound of Havenkit's voice, the three voices squealed instantaneously, making it a sound for Havenkit to remember.

"She talked! She really talked! and she moved too!" The same unknown voice screamed. Next to her, Havenkit felt the ground vibrate slightly, as if someone was bouncing up and down repeatedly next to her. Having enough of the voice screaming in her ear, she turned to it, still unwilling to open her eyes.

"Shut it!" She cried, her eyes flying open, staring into the gazes of three kits, all roughly about the same size as her. Stumbling to her feet, she straightened her tail and tidied herself.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked suspiciously at the three kits in front of her. A black tom was standing directly in front of her, his white muzzle bearing a small smirk, and his white chest and front paw seemingly shining in the sunlight, and his amber eyes gleaming with amusement. Beside him, was a white she-cat with grey patches and dark blue eyes was hoping from foot to foot, seemingly excited a with a grin on her face. But behind both of them, Havenkit spied a hesitant she-kit, a ginger one with white paws and wide, nervous amber eyes, slightly lighter than the tom's.

Using deduction, Havenkit supposed that the hesitant ginger she-kit was Dawnkit, remembering the conversation that took place earlier, seeming only like heartbeats ago.

 _"Mellowkit, I-I don't think we should disturb her."_ Darn right, Dawnkit. Havenkit grumbled to herself in her head. Her blue orbs narrowed to slits as she noticed another movement coming from the kits in front of her. Flattening her ears, she met the black tom's gaze unflinchingly.

Something sparked in his eyes, something like... _Shock?_ but as fast as it was sighted, it disappeared into the depths of his amber eyes. His smirk widened, and Havenkit's eyes followed suit. Flicking his tail, he dipped his head, strangely acting quite mature for his age, his face still smirking."Dawnkit. Get over here." Havenkit caught is voice as he hissed under his breath to the ginger she-kit behind him. Dawnkit seemed to be started temporarily, but she snapped out of her stupor, padding forward hesitantly to line up with the tom. Signalling with another flick of his tail, the grey and white she-kit stopped bouncing, an action that Havenkit totally forgot when she stared at the black tom.

Havenkit could only watch and wait as the three shuffled, muttering under their breaths as the black tom ordered them around, his amber eyes gleaming with annoyance instead of amusement, and the smirk on his face gone. Slightly taken aback by the swift change of his facial expression and his feelings, Havenkit took as small step back, and instantly, the three stopped, their gazes moving slowly from her paws to hers', then to her face.

"I-I'm gonna just..." Havenkit muttered, shuffling her paws and backing away slightly. "I'll... um. Go now." Havenkit hesitantly turned her back on them, and started to pad away, but the tom's voice reached her before she could escape.

"Hey!" Havenkit didn't turn around, but stopped in her tracks, her gaze on a nearby bush, directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but _what?!_ " She turned around and hissed at them. The three had broken their line, Dawnkit resuming her place behind the tom, and the other she-kit, the grey and white one, had moved slightly away from him, and her tail was slightly drooping. "All you've done is pester me this morning! Screaming into my ear, and prodding me!"

Immediately, the grey and white she-kit eyes turned to the ground, and she shuffled her paws uneasily. The black tom cast a warning glance at the she-kit and she moved slightly again, further away from the tom.

"We're sorry." The black tom met her gaze again, and Havenkt was still shocked by the change of expression that quick. His eyes sparked with hope, and a trace of something was in his voice.

 _Desperation._ Havenkit muttered in his head. _Why desperation? Is he even supposed to be desperate?_

"We... we were excited to hear that another kit had arrived in the nursery and we wanted to see who the new kit was." The black tom continued as Havenkit shot an accusing glance at him. "It's just that... I wanted to make new friends and introduce myself..." He trailed off, leaving Havenkit to roll her eyes while he stared at the ground.

"First of all," she mewed, and the black tom pricked his ear as Havenkit's voice reached him. She turned around to go back to the threesome, who were still clumped together, but not as tight as the beginning. "You don't start my screaming in somebody's ear when they're on the ground." She cast a glance at the grey and white she-kit, who's eyes lit up with amusement as Havenkit chided her.

"I'm sorry." She mewed, eyes still lit as if Havenkit had just told her a joke instead of advice. Havenkit had to crack a smile, even she couldn't stop liking this kit's personality, slightly carefree and boisterous, and her smile was infectious. Havenkit turned to the ginger she-kit, who was still hiding behind the black tom. _Dawnkit. The shy one._ Havenkit supposed.

"Dawnkit, right?" The ginger she-cat looked shocked again, but nodded, her gaze slightly blank. Havenkit allowed a small crack of a smile to show on her face. There was something appealing about the shy ginger she-cat, and Havenkit could see a potential friend in her, just like the grey and white she-kit with blue eyes. Finally, she turned to the black tom. Something in her was scared about his reactions to certain things, but inside her, she felt that she also saw something in him. Not with full clarity, but... it was something.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows. (Do cats have eyebrows? Let's discuss that later.) "Are you going to introduce yourselves?" Immediately, the grey and white she-kit bounced on her feet again, this time, her tail flicking in excitement. "I'm Splashkit!" Havenkit nodded, amused by the excitement and energy produced by her.

"Yeah… I'm D-dawnkit." The ginger tabby she-kit confirmed her name. Havenkit nodded and turned to the black kit. He seemed strangely silent as the two others introduced themselves.

"Well?" Havenkit prompted.

"I'm pretty sure you heard my name being said in the conversation." The black tom blinked. "I'm assuming you know my name too, right?" Havenkit was again, slightly taken aback, but because of the black kit having such high expectations of her already. Hoping that she remembered the conversation, she flicked her right ear, a habit that she started to notice when she wanted to think.

Alerted by the movement, the black tom-kit averted his gaze to her ear, leaving Havenkit's blue eyes to gaze sideways in concentration.

 _"Mellowkit, Mellowkit, I don't think we should disturb her."_ The voice of Dawnkit broke through the silence of Havenkit's mind.

 _Mellowkit. His name is Mellowkit._

"Mellowkit, right?" She asked hesitantly, and the tom's gaze immediately snapped back to hers', his amber eyes meeting blue orbs. With pounding heartbeats, Havenkit blinked rapidly and looked away quickly, his gaze too intense for her. Inside her head, Havenkit's head pounded with a strange feeling, leaving her breathless.

Mellowkit nodded, and Havenkit sighed with relief. Without waiting for a reaction, Splashkit's voice broke the intensity, squealing again.

"You haven't told us your name yet!" She bounced on the spot. "Come on! Come on! Come ON!" The grey and white kit bounced around Havenkit, making her cringe and grin at the same time. On one paw, Splashkit was obviously the noisiest she-kit, no, cat, she had ever met, and Havenkit didn't think that anybody else could beat her in her element, making her cringe. But the thing that made her grin was the infectious excitement radiating from her, as if it was an aura.

"I'm Havenkit." She announced, raising her chin. Splashkit squealed.

"That's a nice name!" she shrieked.

"Yeah… It is a nice name." Dawnkit murmured softly, reminding Havenkit that she was still there, mostly being missed out on the excitement. Mellowkit still hadn't said anything, but was pawing the ground in impatience.

"Wait." He looked up, and the three she-kits diverted their attention to him, their gazes curious. He turned to Havenkit, still not entirely meeting her gaze. "How old are you?" Gulping, Havenkit felt her throat tighten in nervousness.

"Three moons, turning four… I think."

"Huh. About our age." Mellowkit nodded. Stumped, Havenkit sat down, her gaze unfocused. _He's acting so mature for his age. I'm guessing he'll get a good future if he keeps this up._ She looked at him, eyes blurred. His gaze was still amber as always, and she could still see his eyes clearly, but his body was a black haze of a shadow.

 _But why is his gaze so intense?_

* * *

"Havenkit." A feminine voice sounded from above as a shadow was cast over her and the three other kits. Gulping in nervousness, she turned around slowly, relaxing when she saw the familiar black pelt of Snowheart. "Havenkit." Snowheart's amber eyes looked down at her, her gaze shining as she rested her sights on the small she-kit. Turning her head to face the kits, Snowheart dipped her head in greeting.

"Dawnkit, Splashkit." Dawnkit dipped her head timidly, and shuffled behind Splashkit, who was gazing at Snowheart in awe, and had stopped bouncing since. Snowheart redirected her gaze to Mellowkit. "Mellowkit. How are you?" Mellowkit, unsure to answer, blinked nervously.

"I'm okay." He turned his head to Havenkit. "Havenkit. Do you know Snowheart? She seems to know you."

"Yeah. I do know her." She answered. "She was the one that found me yesterday on a border patrol." Snowheart nodded.

"Ottertail and Ender were there too."

"Yeah, I-" Havenkit's voice was cut off by Snowheart's tail which flicked over her mouth.

"We have to talk." Snowheart whispered, aware of the other kits looking on curiously. Wide eyed and nodding, Havenkit's mind wandered to what Snowheart wanted.

"Thank you for your time kits," Snowheart mewed. "I just need Havenkit for a while." Without waiting for an answer, she swept Havenkit away with her tail and picked her up by the scruff like she did the day before.

"Where are we going?" Havenkit tried unsuccessfully to lean over and peek over Snowheart's shoulder, but the black she-cat turned the kit around to face the front, frustrating small Havenkit. "Where are we going?!" Snowheart muttered something to Havenkit, making her prick her ears to hear her.

"We're going to see someone. Or more likely, someone wants to see you." Havenkit shuddered slightly.

"Who?"

"Revenant." Havenkit blinked. "You'll remember him from yesterday. Watching us from the Ancient Willow." Immediately, Havenkit disappeared into the soft darkenss of her mind.

 _Havenkit caught a flash of silver in a tree, and she saw a ghostly white tom staring at her, and she caught the flash of silver eyes._

"Revenant is the white tom we saw yesterday. Wasn't he?" Havenkit asked quietly. Snowheart, her answer muffled, said something along the lines of a 'yes'. Gulping, her throat tightened when she saw that Snowheart was rapidly approaching a tunnel, the dark hole widening in size as they padded closer to it.

"Don't be afraid, Havenkit." Snowheart muttered, trying to be soothing. "It's only a little trip. You'll be with your friends in a while yet." Slightly shaking again, Havenkit could only watch in fear as the darkness eclipsed the sunlight, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she saw the outside world.

* * *

 **ASoBS Says~**

Heyo! I'm a bit late, but this is a looooong chapter, so I hoped you'd enjoy it.  
I hope that you've read the first part, and I'm not happy with the previous chapters of this book, so I am starting to re-write chapters. This one I'll leave alone though.  
Of course, you've heard that I want to achieve the goal of 20K or more words in this book for it to be successful. If I feel it is too easy to reach that goal, I'll raise it.  
The A.N, or also known as this section, as well as the review section will be moved upstairs.

 **Question Corner~**

 **What do you think of the new characters? Oh, and do cats have eyebrows? I'm curious to know.**

* * *

 _Remember to send in your thoughts and feelings about the book! Constructive reviews and feedback is always appreciated, and Beta-Readers are wanted/hoped. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. OR PM me for any queries or concerns._

 _~ASoBS - Your friendly author._


	7. Wait a sec

Hahahahaha.

Kill me now if you need to.

I've literally left this account to rot - sue me if you need to.

Here's one legitimate reason on why I haven't been on.

School.

Five flippin' assignments by Friday.

I'm considering restarting my stories - and moving on to a new genre too...

But that'll have to wait.

Thanks for putting up with me.

This ain't goodbye. Just a... see you soon.

-ASoBS


End file.
